Hangover
by DageRee
Summary: Yamuraiha i Sharrkan zostali wysłani razem przez Sinbada, aby załatwić pewną sprawę. Ze względu na ich jakże 'przyjacielską' relację, każdy postanowił inaczej spędzić wolny czas. Co się stanie, gdy Sharrkan wejdzie do baru i zobaczy... no właśnie. A co się stanie potem?


_Miałam dodać wczoraj, lecz dodałam dzisiaj. _

_Jestem pierwszą osobą tutaj co napisała coś po polsku z tym paringiem(chociaż zdarzyło mi się wcześniej przeczytać jedną rzecz z nimi po polsku) i na pewno przoduję długością. Ha, znowu pionierem jestem, bitches. Chociaż w ogóle jaką ja popularność próbuję osiągnąć dając tu oneshot z Magiego, co? -,-_

_No, ale wracając do 'dzieła'.  
Jestem dopiero na 21 odcinku serii, gdzie tej pary za wiele nie było, więc boję się, że postacie mogły wyjść trochę OOC._

_Patrząc na ilość słów w pierwszej chwili się przeraziłam, jednak jak sama to czytałam to nie wydaje mi się to aż takie długie. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że słów jest tu aż tyle._

_Jeśli ktoś ma lepszy pomysł na tytuł niż 'Hangover' to zawsze może podzielić się tą informacją ;3 _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

- Rany. Na prawdę nie mógł wysłać Pisti zamiast mnie? - spytała podenerwowana Yamuraiha swojego towarzysza.  
- A myślisz, że co? Że niby to ja chciałem być razem z tobą?! Ha, dobre. - Zaśmiał się sarkastycznie, choć też podzielał jej zdanie. Sinbad mógł przecież wysłać kogoś innego, a generałów jest ośmiu. Że też na nich padło. - Nadal zła, że musiałaś odwołać randkę? - Spojrzał na nią, ale odpowiedź była oczywista. Wolałaby być teraz w barze z jakimś starszym kolesiem, niż wykonywać misję z takim zapaleńcem mieczy jak Sharrkan. - I tak byś wszystko zwaliła - skomentował wrednie, zaczynając tym kolejną długą kłótnie.

Szli dalej i, po wykrzyczeniu i obrażeniu się na siebie, w napiętej atmosferze dotarli do pałacu, w którym załatwili to o co król Syndrii prosił.  
- Gładko poszło. To co teraz? - spytała Yamuraiha. - Idziemy się zakwaterować?  
- Hmm... - zastanowił się dłużej chłopak. - Ja tam chyba pójdę do baru. - Wyszczerzył się na samą myśl.  
Po chwili dało się usłyszeć cichy jęk bólu.  
- Za co?! - wrzasnął Sharrkan, nabuzowany na nowo, tym razem z powodu małej randki jego głowy z laską towarzyszki.  
- A tobie jak zwykle tylko gołe baby w głowie! – Nie była stuprocentowo pewna, czy mówiąc 'bar', miał naprawdę na myśli tą placówkę, czy może burdel, jednak znając Sharrkana, w obu przypadkach chodziłoby o kobiety.  
- I co? Coś w tym złego? Przynajmniej ja nie jestem tym, który nie jest w stanie mówić o czymś poza magią, kiedy chodzi o kogoś, kim jestem zainteresowany - bronił się, wymieniając jednocześnie spojrzenia z wodnym magiem. Ta nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, albo raczej jak sformułować odpowiedź. Mocno zacisnęła zęby, po czym się odwróciła od niego, przerywając przy tym kontakt. W końcu miał rację, a ona postanowiła wyjątkowo przestać, nim rozpętają kolejną kłótnie.  
- A rób co chcesz. Ja idę do kwatery.

Rany, dlaczego ona w ogóle go za to uderzyła? Nie od dzisiaj przecież wiadomo, że Sharrkan lubił towarzystwo wyszkolonych w tym i owym kobiet, a ona nie powinna przecież mieć nic do tego. Nie była w nim zakochana, ani nawet zainteresowana. W końcu on nawet nie był w jej typie. Lecz gdyby jednak miał tą bródkę, byłby od niej starszy i jakimś cudem jej się podobał, to byłaby przy nim tak zestresowana, że gadała z nim tylko o magii, nie mogąc znaleźć innego tematu.  
Swoje rozmyślania Yamraiha skończyła dopiero, gdy już była na miejscu. Że też ten nędzy szermierz pochłonął tyle jej myśli!  
Ponownie podenerwowana, tym razem na samą siebie, weszła do pomieszczenia, gdzie jasnożółte ściany powitały jej oczy. Rozejrzała się chwilę, po czym podeszła do drewnianej lady, zdobionej żłobieniami. Za tym długim meblem, siedział niewiele starszy od niej mężczyzna, wysokiego wzrostu i, o Boże, ładnie przystrzyżoną bródką. Oj tak, typ Yamuraihy.  
- Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc? - zapytał, teraz patrząc w jej stronę.  
- T-tak! - Serce biło jej szybko, a ona nie wiedziała co ma robić. Wlepiała się w tą smukłą twarz mężczyzny, a ten spoglądał na nią beznamiętnie, podpierając jednocześnie głowę o swoją dłoń. Nawet nie chciało mu się odrywać łokcia od blatu i się wyprostować.  
- To w czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał wreszcie, gdyż cisza ta zaczęła go nudzić. Miał już ochotę zakończyć swoją zmianę. Był już zmęczony, a księżyc wspinał się coraz wyżej.  
- A -ah tak! Ch-chciałabym za -zamówić, znaczy się tego, ummm, wypo-, nie, wynająć pok- pokój na noc.  
Spojrzał się na nią nieco krzywo.  
- Będzie pani sama? - zapytał, a serce jej podskoczyło. Czy on właśnie pytał, czy jest wolna? Dopiero teraz przypomniało jej się, że miała wynająć też pokój dla Sharrkana.  
- N-nie... Jeszcze jedna osoba.  
- Dobrze. - Wyjął kluczyk. - Dojdzie pani sama, czy mam pani pomóc? - Zaczerwieniła się okropnie i dopiero po chwili do jej mózgu dotarło, że nie krył się za tym żaden podtekst.

Zażenowana sama sobą nerwowo przytaknęła. Miała coraz mniejsze zaufanie co do swojego głosu, jednak kiedy ten ją odprowadzał, postanowiła spróbować.  
- Ym, tego... co myślisz o magii? - Nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, ona kontynuowała. - No bo, nie sądzisz, że to coś wspaniałego? Tworzyć coś z niczego! Manipulować żywiołami i-i nakładać to coraz to nowszy rozkaz i-  
- Już jesteśmy - przerwał jej lekko zirytowany, po czym dał jej kluczyk od drzwi. _"Zawaliłam sprawę,"_ załamała się Yamuraiha i weszła do pokoju. Rany, czemu musi ona zawsze zacząć gadać o magii? Co prawda, jest to temat bardzo ciekawy, no bo w końcu to coś wspaniałego (przynajmniej według niej), ale widocznie nie każdy lubi o tym tak namiętnie rozmawiać. Przynajmniej żaden z tych, z którymi się umawiała.  
Położyła się na łóżku i jeszcze chwilę rozmyślała. Laskę położyła obok siebie i zaczęła bawić się kluczykiem. Ocknęło ją. Wzięła tylko jeden pokój, a ich była dwójka! Przeklęła samą siebie, po czym podniosła się do pozycji leżącej i rozejrzała się po średnich rozmiarów pokoju. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że jest jeszcze drugie, jednoosobowe łóżko. Odetchnęła z ulga. Przynajmniej Sharrkan nie będzie musiał spać na podłodze.  
Na dobrą sprawę, to mogłaby wrócić się do recepcji i załatwić sytuację, jednak byłaby tym chyba zanadto zażenowana. Już po tym krótkim spotkaniu widocznie miał jej dość, a ona nawet nie poznała jego imienia. Ba, ona nawet nie powiedziała mu, że on jej się podoba!  
Parenaście minut minęło nim postanowiła jednak naprawić sytuację. Już była w głównym holu, kiedy zobaczyła, że przy recepcji jest tylko jakaś dziewczyna, na nowo straciła siły. Szansa przepadła, a on widocznie już skończył pracę na dzisiaj.  
Wyszła z budynku i udała się w stronę miasta. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie idzie i nazbyt się nawet nie rozglądała. Kiedy wreszcie postanowiła więcej uwagi poświęcić otoczeniu, zobaczyła, że jest w pobliżu jakiegoś baru. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, weszła do niego.

- Witaj panienko, co podać? – zapytał mężczyzna za barem. Yamuraiha zamówiła wino i usiadła przy stole. Napiła się zamówionego trunku, który szybko zaczął rozgrzewać jej ciało. Niewiele czasu minęło, aż ktoś się do niej dosiadł.

- Hej, piękna. Mogę się dosiąść? – zapytała jakaś wyzywająco ubrana dziewczyna. Jej kasztanowe włosy były związane w kucyka, a intensywny makijaż dodawał jej twarzy charakteru.

- Tak, jasne – odpowiedziała miło i nieśmiało zarazem. Brunetka skorzystała z pozwolenia i usiadła obok wodnego maga. Placówka była wypełniona, więc ta sytuacja nie była taka dziwna.

- Na zdrowie! – krzyknęła uradowana podnosząc swoją butelkę z alkoholem i zaczęła pić. Yamuraiha tylko na nią patrzała. – Co jest? Nie pijesz?

- Wybacz, ale nie mam aż tak mocnej głowy – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- No cóż. Ej, a tak w ogóle to skąd jesteś? Nie wyglądasz na tutejszą.

- To było nie miłe – stwierdziła, a tamta się zaśmiała.

- Tak, tak. Ale zgadłam? – zapytała, bardziej się przy tym wpatrując w nowo poznanej towarzyszce.

- Zgadłaś. – Yamuraiha westchnęła cicho, a tamta zaczęła się śmiać. Widocznie trochę już dzisiaj wypiła.

- Zdrowie! – Po raz kolejny napiła się trunku.

- Nie uważasz, że trochę za dużo pijesz? – spytała niebieskowłosa lekko zaniepokojona akcjami nowopoznanej towarzyszki.

Brunetka spojrzała na nią zza butelki, potem odłożyła naczynie i ułożyła swoją głowę wraz z rękoma na stole.

- Chłopak mnie rzucił – odpowiedziała, a raczej wybełkotała, po czym z powrotem się wyprostowała i dokończyła zawartość butelki. – Muszę jakoś odreagować… Okej, ja idę po więcej, a jak wrócę, to lepiej byś piła ze mną, bo to dziwne gdybym jako jedyna piła. – Język jej się już powoli plątał, jednak chodziła ciągle prosto.

Yamuraiha westchnęła i zaczęła myśleć o tej dziewczynie. Rzeczywiście musi jakoś odreagować, no bo to w końcu smutno zostać odrzucony, zwłaszcza, kiedy udało się już wcześniej zbudować stały związek. Pewnie była to poważna relacje i w sumie to może jej potowarzyszyć, by było jej raźniej, choć dziwne jest, że nawet nie zapytała o jej imię. Choć to może i lepiej.

- Wróciłam - zakomunikowała brunetka, a na stole położyła trzy butelki. – Jedna twoja, reszta moja. – Czarodziejka się tylko uśmiechnęła i zastanowiła, jak ona to wszystko wypije, albo jak uda jej się wycwanić, by ograniczyć ilość alkoholu, który, według tajemniczej singielki, powinna zaraz znaleźć się w jej żołądku.

- Nee, Piękna… - zaczęła tajemnicza towarzyszka, kiedy już była dużo mocniej wstawiona. Ich ponad dwugodzinna znajomość zaowocowała już paroma pustymi butelkami i niezliczonej liczbie przegadanych tematów o wszystkim i o niczym.

- Tak? – zapytała nieco lepiej się trzymająca dziewczyna. Nawet jeśli z początku starała się opanować, to w końcu zapomniała o postanowieniach ograniczających ją w jakikolwiek sposób w kwestii picia. Może nie spożywała alkoholu w takim tempie i ilości co jej towarzyszka, jednak nie znaczy to wcale, że nie popijała co chwilę w małej ilości wina lub nie odpowiadała na wznoszone toasty. Ilość alkoholu zadziałała na nią dopiero później, gdyż na początku nie czuła jego skutków i myślała, że wciąż myśli całkowicie trzeźwo.

- Dlaczego on mnie rzucił? – spytała, a czarodziejka nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Jej twarz była taka smutna. – Czy ja mu coś zrobiłam? Przecież dobrze nam razem było… - Yamuraiha już chciała ją jakoś pocieszyć, jednak ta szybko odzyskała dobry humor i poszła po więcej alkoholu.

Mniej więcej w tym czasie do tawerny wszedł Sharrkan. W poprzednim miejscu już się nudził, więc teraz przyszedł tutaj, mając nadzieje, że zdarzy się coś ciekawego. Szybko w tłumie wypatrzył popijającą jakiś trunek Yamuraihę. Obok niej było dużo, prawdopodobnie pustych już, butelek. Sharrkan szybko do niej podszedł i zabrał jej alkohol z dłoni.

- Rany, dziewczyno, co ty wyrabiasz? – Dziewczyna przecież nie była typem uwielbiającym alkohol i on o tym wiedział. Od razu odezwał się w nim jakiś instynkt opiekuńczy, którego nie był w stanie w żaden sposób wyjaśnić. A może to ten alkohol, który zdążył spożyć w poprzednim barze?

Yamuraiha odwróciła się w jego stronę. Miała już trochę zaróżowione policzki. Jednak patrząc na nią nie wyglądała aż tak pijaną, a zwracając uwagę na ilość leżących obok butelek, to aż dziw.

- Sharrkan? Co tu robisz? – zapytała spokojnie. Czyżby była typem osoby, którą alkohol uspokajał, a nie pobudzał?

- Jak na razie to martwię się o ciebie, debilko. – To było dziwne, że przyznał się do czegoś takiego. Całkowicie na trzeźwo Sharrkan nigdy nie wypowiedziałby tych słów. Ale przecież on nie był pijany, w przeciwieństwie do siedzącej przed nim dziewczyny.

- Debilko? – Zaczęła się denerwować. Całkowicie zignorowała pierwszą część zdania. – Powtórz to śmieciu. – Zabrała towarzyszowi swój trunek i go dopiła. Nie interesowało ją to, że przez przypadek część się wylała.

- Ej stary, ładny jesteś od tyłu, wiesz o tym? – Ni stąd, ni zowąd, ktoś oparł się o ramię Sharrkana. – Od przodu też wyglądasz nieźle – skomentowała brunetka, gdy ten się w jej stronę odwrócił. – Wybacz, ale czy mógł byś dziś nie zarywać do Pięknej, hm? – spytała, zabierając przy tym swój łokieć z jego ramienia. Usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu i zaczęła pić.

- W-wcale do niej nie zarywam! – zaoponował automatycznie. On miałby podrywać tego upartego i w ogóle aseksualnego maga? Niedoczekanie! Chociaż jak teraz przez moment na nią popatrzył to musiał przyznać, że określenie 'aseksualna' nie do końca tutaj pasuje.

- Hę? Nie? Piękna, mówiłaś, że nie masz chłopaka – powiedziała nonszalancko.

- Bo nie mam – krzyknęła dumnie. Wcześniejszych słów chłopaka nie skomentowała, gdyż udawała, że go nie zna.

- No, ale on mówił, że ciebie nie podrywa, a przecież wpatruje ci się w biust. – Sharrkan chciał już zaprzeczyć, jednak wcześniej postanowił odskoczyć do tyłu. Nie wiadomo ile siły Yamuraiha mogła użyć, by go stłuc. Szczerze powiedziawszy to on nawet nie zauważył kiedy, zamiast na twarz, zwrócił uwagę na wielkie piersi okryte tylko muszelkami. I to wszystko przez to, że przez myśl przeszło mu słowo 'aseksualna'.

Sharrkan zdążył już parę razy stanowczo zaprzeczyć, że nic takiego nie zrobił, co oczywiście było kłamstwem. Jednak brak ataku ze strony czarodziejki go zdziwił. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i zobaczył, że ta odwraca wzrok i byłby wstanie zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że zamiast zła, była zawstydzona. Zbiło go to trochę z tropu, jednak nie skomentował tego. Brązowowłosa towarzyszka patrząc na ich reakcję wpadła w śmiech. Była pijana i postanowiła się trochę zabawić.

- Czyli mówisz, że ona w ogóle cię nie interesuje jako kobieta? – spytała, testując go przy tym. Aż dziw, że wciąż była na tyle trzeźwa, by go dręczyć.

- O-oczywiście, że nie interesuje! Do czego w ogóle zmierzasz?!

- Hm… rozumiem. – Wstała i podeszła do ciągle cichej Yamuraihy. – Czyli rozumiem, że nie zrobi to na tobie wrażenia, kiedy zrobię 'to'. – Chwyciła w swoją dłoń twarzyczkę czarodziejki i przybliżyła się do jej twarzy. Nie minął ułamek sekundy, a usta tej dwójki się już złączyły. Tajemnicza singielka wbiła się mocniej w usta dziewczyny, a po chwili w jej rozgrzane usta wsunęła swój język.

Do głowy Yamuraihy uderzyły procenty i po pierwszej fali szoku i niemożliwości jakiejkolwiek reakcji, postanowiła odwzajemnić pocałunek. Delikatnie i niepewnie, ale jednak. Było to dziwne, jednak jej mózg już nie funkcjonował jak powinien. Po chwili języki obu dziewczyn połączyły się w tańcu, jednak było widać kto miał dominację. Yamuraiha była onieśmielona, a okrzyki dopingujące innych osób z tawerny wcale nie pomagał jej na drodze do dominacji.

Sharrkan patrzył na nie otępiały. Widział te dwa języki wirujące ze sobą. Widział jaką twarz przybrała jego towarzyszka. Nie wiedział co zrobić, ale to zdecydowanie nie było na miejscu. To on zasłużył żeby całować jej usta, nie ona! Chwila, czy przez jego głowę naprawdę przeszła taka myśl? Idiotyczne.

Usta dziewczyn oderwały się powoli od siebie. To był koniec pocałunku. Brązowowłosa musiała przyznać, że zatraciła się w tym dużo bardziej niż to planowała, a mina chłopaka była dla niej tylko wisienką na torcie.

Wokół ciągle można było usłyszeć gwizdy, oklaski i dopingi, jednak Sharrkan ciągle stał z lekko otwartymi ustami i wpatrywał się na swoją towarzyszkę i jej nową koleżankę.

- Coś nie tak? – spytała chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się chytrze. – Przecież nie masz żadnego zainteresowania w Pięknej.

Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę i zacisnął powieki. Brunetka ciągle się mu przyglądała z uwagą, chociaż to może za duże określenie, biorąc pod uwagę jej stan.

W końcu otworzył oczy, a w nich czaiła się agresja. Wziął za rękę, wciąż cicho siedzącą Yamuraihę i pociągnął ją za sobą. W wolną dłonią chwycił jej laskę.

- Ee-j, chwila, co ty wyprawiasz?! – wykrzyknęła ciągnięta dziewczyna. – Puść mnie i oddaj mi moją laskę!

- Zamknij się wreszcie. – Zatrzymał się i nim tamta zdążyła zareagować, chwycił ją w pasie i po lekkim ukucnięciu, zwinnie przełożył ją sobie przez ramię. Ta oczywiście od razu zaczęła się szarpać i kazać mu by ją puścił, jednak on ignorował ją całkowicie.

- Pa, Piękna! – Pomachała jej brunetka na pożegnanie, po czym wróciła do swojego wina. – A taka ładna z nich para.

Sharrkan i jego, traktowana teraz jak worek ziemniaków, towarzyszka byli już poza tawerną i młodszy z towarzystwa zastanawiał się gdzie ją zaprowadzić. Do kwatery mieli daleko, zresztą nawet by nie wiedział, który byłby jej pokój.

Szedł ulicą, a ciągła wymiana zdań nie miała końca. Ona co chwilę mówiła, żeby ją puścił, on, że nie. Ona zaczynała się szturchać, to on mówił, że jest ciężka, na co ta kazała mu ją zostawić jeśli tak sprawa wygląda. Wiele osób na ulicy odwracało się w ich stronę, na co Yamuraiha nie zwracała już uwagi. Sharrkan w końcu wypatrzył jakiś mały, nie wypełniony po brzegi bar. Nie mając żadnego lepszego pomysłu zabrał ją właśnie tam. Przynajmniej tam nie ma tamtej pijaczki!

Zarumienił się na samą myśl o wyczynach jego towarzyszki, która ciągle się wierciła i próbowała wyrwać.

- Słuchaj! Przestań się wiercić bo zaraz cię naprawdę opuszczę! – Ucichła na chwilę, a on wszedł spokojnie do baru. Podszedł do jednego z wolnych stolików i odstawił wreszcie swoją towarzyszkę, która była swoją drogą nieźle naburmuszona.

Podszedł ją od tyłu i po położeniu ręki na jej ramieniu, wymusił na niej by usiadła na krześle, po czym położył jej jej laskę na kolanach.

- Poczekaj tu chwilę – rozkazał i udał się w stronę baru. Gdy wrócił po minucie, dzięki Bogu, Yamuraiha wciąż tam siedziała.

Sharrkan twardo usiadł i położył kufel piwa na stole. Musiał w końcu jakoś odreagować.

- A gdzie mój? – spytała Yamuraiha, kiedy jej towarzysz zaczął pić.

- Nie ma. Wystarczająco dużo już wypiłaś.

Niebieskowłosa wyciągnęła rękę, aby zabrać mu kufel, jednak on się od niej odwrócił, nie umożliwiając jej tego.

- Oddaj. – Język jej się już plątał, a ekran powoli dla niej wirował.

Sharrkan patrzył na jej nadymaną buzię i różowe policzki. Aż dziw, że wyglądała wtedy tak słodko.

Na nowo wyciągnęła swoja rękę, a drugą podparła się o stół, żeby wstać. Nachylała się i swoją dłonią była już przy ogromnym kuflu z piwem. Chłopak zapatrzony w jej twarz zareagował w ostatniej chwili. Odwrócił się, a kufel zabrał ze sobą.

- No weź, Sharuś. – Ej, chwila, 'Sharuś'? Ona przecież nigdy nie używała zdrobniej jeśli chodziło o jego osobę.

Znowu zareagował w ostatniej chwili. Odwrócił się jeszcze bardziej i wypił cały(tak, cały) kufel na raz. Jego towarzyszka upadła na stół, jednak on pierw musiał dopić do końca, bo znowu go zauroczy i następnym razem mógłby nie zareagować na czas. Tak, zauroczy. Nie wiedział, czy to wina alkoholu, czy czegoś innego, jednak była nadzwyczaj kusząca i prawdopodobnie nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Jej niewinna, zarumieniona twarzyczka, rozkosznie otwarte usta, na które patrząc przypomina się ten lesbijski pocałunek oraz te ze spokojem patrzące oczy. Rzadki widok dla Sharrkana.

- Hm? – Jej twarz posmutniała. Z powrotem usiadła, lekko się przy tym chwiejąc. Położyła głowę wygodnie na stole, i zaczęła się bawić swoimi palcami.

- Pamiętasz jeszcze, gdzie nas zakwaterowałaś?

- Oczywiście, że tak! – odpowiedziała bojowo.

- No to chyba czas się zbierać. – _W końcu lepiej by niczego głupiego znowu nie zrobiła._

Wstał, a w głowie zaczęło mu się kręcić. Cholera, po kiego wypił cały kufel na raz? Ano tak… Yamuraiha. Ale spokojnie, słabej głowy przecież nie miał.

Jak tylko chłopak doprowadził siebie do ładu, podszedł do swojej towarzyszki i wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę. Ta przyjęła pomoc i obdarowała go słodkim uśmiechem.

Sharrkan za pewnie nie obraziłby się, gdyby codziennie posyłała mu taki uśmiech. Nie wiedział nawet, czy nie woli kiedy jest pijana, gdyż wtedy nie jest dla niego taka wredna.

Wyszedł z baru, targając za sobą Yamuraihę, która jakimś dziwnym trafem trzymała się kurczowo jego prawego ramienia, wtulając się w nie. Policzki Sharrkana lekko poczerwieniały i możliwe, że przyciskające się do jego ręki duże piersi dziewczyny też miały tu coś do dodania.

- Rany. Co robisz? – zapytał, nie patrząc przy tym w jej stronę.

- Wącham cię. – Zaśmiała się jak dziecko, a Sharrkan nie wiedział jak na to zareagować, więc szedł dalej, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Łasiła się do niego jak kot.

- To chyba tu – stwierdził, kiedy znaleźli się naprzeciwko hotelu. – Masz klucze? – Dziewczyna puściła jego rękę i miała się już wywalić, kiedy Sharrkan ją złapał.

- Rany, uważaj bardziej.

- Yhm – odparła i podała mu kluczyk.

- A gdzie drugi? – spytał.

- Nie ma. – Uśmiechnęła się promieniście.

- He? Jak to? Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wzięłaś mi pokoju? - Podenerwował się.

- Wzięłam jeden dla nas obu – odpowiedziała podpierając się ściany budynku. – To wszystko przez tego przystojniaka – wydusiła z siebie po chwili z rezygnacją, a jej język plątał się jeszcze bardziej.

Tyle Sharrkanowi wystarczyło. Bez problemu dopowiedział sobie co nie zostało wypowiedziane. Podszedł do Yamuraihy i pomógł jej odejść od ściany. Wszedł z nią do budynku, gdzie powitała ich pani z recepcji i powiedziała mu, który jest ich pokój. Zaniósł tam dziewczynę i jak tylko wszedł, od razu położył ją na jej łóżku, po czym zdjął z jej głowy czarny kapelusz oraz muszelki zdobiące jej głowę.

- Sharuś…

- Tak?

- Przytul mnie.

Po raz kolejny chłopak zwrócił uwagę na to jak pijana Yamuraiha była. Westchnął cicho.

- Śpij – rozkazał spokojnym głosem.

- Przytul – upierała się i wyciągnęła w jego kierunku ręce.

- Po prostu śpij – wzburzył się i twardą ręką zmusił ją by spokojnie leżała, po czym przykrył ją kołdrą. Dziewczyna nadymała usta, jednak posłuchała rozkazu. Otuliła się mocniej pościelą i niewiele czasu minęło, aż usnęła.

- Rany, co ja z tobą mam? – zapytał sam siebie, patrząc na jej spokojną twarzyczkę. – I pomyśleć, że to ty jesteś ta starsza. – Zmęczony zaczął się rozbierać i jak został już w wygodniejszej do spania części garderoby, położył się na łóżko.

- _Ciekawe, czy wygodnie jej tak spać z tymi muszelkami – _pomyślał, mając w myślach jej duże piersi. – _Nie, nie, nie! O czym ja do cholery myślę? _– Odwrócił głowę, aby nie mieć przed oczyma sylwetki swojej towarzyszki. – _Idę spać. Tak, to dobry pomysł. Jutro wszystko będzie normalnie. Tak. Yamuraiha nie będzie się już do mnie łasić, znowu będzie się ze mną kłócić, nie będzie się całowała z dziewczynami, nie będzie chciała bym ją przytulił… chociaż było to nawet miłe. Nie! To nie tak, że ona mi się podoba! Niech wróci do starej siebie, a ja pójdę teraz spać. Spać. Spać. Yamuraiha. Spać. Spać. Yamuraiha. Nie no, nie potrafię wyrzucić jej z głowy! Nie myśl o niej. Nie myśl o niej. Spij. Nie myśl o niej. Cholera! Nie potrafię. _- Chwilę jeszcze załamywał się mentalnie, po czym stwierdził, że i tak nie ma sensu odbieganiem od niej myślami. Przestał z tym walczyć i myślał przez jakiś czas o niej, aż w końcu udał się w objęcia Morfeusza.

Pobudka Sharrkana nie należała do najwygodniejszych. Nie dość, że się nie wyspał, to jeszcze budził go nieprzyjemny ucisk na klatce piersiowej.

Leniwie otworzył oczy, chcąc zobaczyć przez co czuje ten, uniemożliwiający mu spanie, ból.

Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy pierwszym co zobaczył, były niebieskie kosmyki włosów.

W pierwszej chwili chciał odskoczyć, w drugiej zastanawiał się, czy może mu się film nie urwał, jednak po przypomnieniu sobie wszystkich wstydliwych i mniej wstydliwych rzeczy, które się wczoraj stały, uspokoił się nieznacznie, a policzki jego się z lekka zaróżowiły, czego nie można było dostrzec ze względu na jego pięknie opaloną skórę.

Desperacko zastanawiał się co może zrobić by ją z siebie zdjąć nie budząc jej przy tym.

Postanowił ją chwycić w pasie, po czym spróbował położyć ją obok siebie. Ta niestety, albo i stety, postanowiła przytulić się do niego jeszcze bardziej, nie pozwalając mu tym na ucieczkę.

Jej ciało przygniatało teraz jego prawą rękę, a on wpatrywał się w jej śpiącą twarz. Taka spokojna ekspresja, po chwili widnijącego na jej twarzy grymasu. Ten wyrównany oddech.

Nie do końca świadom swoich czynów, wolną ręką odgarnął jej kosmyk włosów za ucho, po czym pocałował ją w czółko.

- Mogłabyś być na co dzień taka słodka, wiesz o tym? – zapytał śpiącej, a ta tylko mruknęła przez sen. Skarcił siebie mentalnie za tę chwilę słabości i mentalnie motywował się, aby wrócić do jego nieco nerwowego stosunku wobec niej.

Patrzył na nią chwilę beznamiętnie, a myśli krążyły wokół ich przeszłości. Przeszła mu nawet absurdalny pomysł, że może ona podoba mu się już od dawna. W końcu powiadają, że kto się czubi ten się lubi. Tylko dlaczego całonocne rozmyślanie dopiero go o tym uświadomiło?

Przyglądał jej się jeszcze chwilę, kiedy spostrzegł, że czarodziejka zaczęła się wiercić. _Cholera. _Ręka jego ciągle znajdowała się między ciałem dziewczyny, a łóżkiem. Nerwowo starał się ją z tamtą wyciągnąć, nie rozbudzając dziewczyny przy tym całkowicie. Nieporadnie ewakuował się z łóżka, wciąż siłując się z ręką, którą w końcu udało mu się w ostatniej chwili wyciągnąć.

Yamuraiha otworzyła zmęczone oczy. Nigdy nie lubiła pobudek, a tego ranka dodatkowo zawtórował jej silny ból głowy. Kiedy zobaczyła, że przed jej łóżkiem kuca Sharrkan, mrugnęła parę razy po czym się podniosła i automatycznie położyła swoją dłoń na głowie, czego powodem była wcześniej wspomniana dolegliwość. Spojrzała na chwilę na swojego towarzysza gromiącym wzrokiem, który niebezpiecznie się komponował z ciemnymi śladami pod oczyma. Jednak ekspresja chłopaka nie wyrażała za wiele emocji, albo przynajmniej nie tyle by Yamuraiha mogła w jej stanie je sprecyzować.

- Czemu się mi tak wpatrujesz?

- Bez powodu – odparł, po czym się wyprostował. Tak, stara Yamu wróciła. – Długo będziesz jeszcze tak leżeć? To ty jesteś tą, która chciała wyruszyć przed południem - dogryzł jej z zadziornym uśmieszkiem.

- Że co?! – ocknęła się i wyjrzała przez okno. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Z powrotem odwróciła się do Sharrkana, po czym skomentowała. – Mówisz, jakbyś sam był gotowy. – Wstała z łóżka i poprawiła włosy, a chłopak zobaczył, że jeszcze nie zdążył się ubrać. Podobnie jak ona, szybko doprowadził się do ładu. Dziewczynie nie dawało spokoju to, że nie jest do końca pewna co robiła tamtej nocy. Robiąc typowe czynności wracała wspomnieniami do dnia wczorajszego. Pamiętała kłótnie z Sharrkanem, przystojnego recepcjonistę oraz tajemniczą brunetkę. Domyśliła się, że wypiła trochę za dużo. Starała sobie przypomnieć więcej szczegółów, ale widziała je strasznie niewyraźnie. Denerwowało ją to, czemu zawtórował wzmożony ból jej głowy. W umyśle pojawiła jej się wizja pocałunku. Zaczerwieniła się. Nie, to nie może być prawda, czyż nie? To tylko sen, a nie prawdziwe wspomnienie! Jednak nie była do końca pewna.

- Eee, Sharrkan – zaczęła niepewnie zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Kiedy zobaczyła, że ją słucha i czeka, aż dokończy, zapytała – Czy… ten tego. Zrobiłam coś głupiego wczoraj? N-no wiesz, pocałunek, czy coś w tym stylu? – Rany, i co on miał na to odpowiedzieć? Jeśli powie prawdę to się pewnie załamie i schowa ze wstydu. Jednak czy jest sens ją okłamywać? Ewentualnie może się z nią trochę podroczyć w ramach kary.

- Czemu pytasz? Czyżbyś nie pamiętała co wczoraj robiłaś?

- N-nie, to nie tak! Zresztą nie ważne – odpowiedziała nerwowo.

Sharrkan podszedł do niej i nachylił się nad nią. Jego twarz była niebezpiecznie blisko. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się nieznacznie.

- C-co?! Co ty robisz?

- A co zrobisz, jeśli Ci powiem, że tak, całowałaś się z kimś wczoraj? – Chciał się z nią podrażnić. W głębi duszy sam był trochę zły na jej pocałunek z nieznajomą.

- Że co zrobiłam?! Z kim?! – Prowokacja ze strony Sharrkan się udała. Yamuraiha stała się jeszcze bardziej nerwowa. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie, co dziewczyna oczywiście wychwyciła, po czym odsunął się od niej i z nieschodzącym z jego twarzy uśmieszkiem odpowiedział:

- Kto wie.

Oczywistym było, że czarodziejka będzie prowadziła mentalną walkę wewnątrz siebie. Nie mogła być pewna niczego w tej chwili.

- Czemu nie użyjesz Sharrar Raksa? Zresztą, ja już idę. Będę czekał na ciebie na zewnątrz. – Wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą z jej myślami.

- Ale Sharrar Raksa pokaże tylko mnie! – Zdenerwowała się, mówiąc sama do siebie. W jej głowie na nowo pojawiła się niewyraźna wizja pocałunku, prawdopodobnie z tamtą tajemniczą brunetką, a zaraz obok przez myśl przemknął jej obraz noszącego ją Sharrkana i jej przytulania się do niego. Dlaczego, nawet jakby chciała nie mogła sobie wmówić, że to był sen?

- Długo masz jeszcze zamiar się do mnie nie odzywać? – warknął Sharrkan. Odkąd tylko wyruszyli z powrotem do Syndrii, dziewczyna unikała jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z nim. Teraz nie było inaczej. Odwróciła głowę od niego i nadal leciała na swojej różdżce. – Co, przypomniałaś sobie bardziej swój pocałunek i teraz jesteś za bardzo zawstydzona żeby mówić, hm? – Nie odpowiedziała, ale zażenowała się sobą jeszcze bardziej. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy tuż przednią zatrzymał się Sharrkan. Nie leciała zbyt wysoko nad ziemią, więc wpadła na chłopaka, który przytrzymał jej laskę jedną ręką.

- Rany, Sharrkan, co ty wyprawiasz? – starała zachowywać się tak jak zazwyczaj.

- Aż tak bardzo myślisz o tym twoim wczorajszym pocałunku z tą nieznajomą. – Nie odpowiedziała, ale jej reakcja mówiła wszystko. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy chłopak się bardziej do niej zbliżył. Już chciała się odezwać i zapytać, że co on chce zyskać takim zachowaniem, jednak on jej na to nie pozwolił. Przybliżył się do niej i skradł jej pocałunek. Krótki, bo krótki, lecz efektowny.

- Co ty do cholery robisz?! – zapytała, a raczej wrzasnęła wstrząśnięta Yamuraiha. Skóra jej nabrała wtedy większego kontrastu z włosami.

- Przynajmniej teraz przestaniesz myśleć o wczorajszym – odpowiedział zadziornie, jeszcze bardziej ją przy tym podburzając.

Parę sekund później chłopak zaczął unikać, nieudolnie celowanych w niego wodnych pocisków.

- Coś nie tak? Nie trafiłaś ani razu – skomentował z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem, a Yamu zwiększyła artylerię, jeszcze bardziej się przy tym denerwując. W końcu jak on śmiał zrobić jej coś takiego?! To... to... to nie dopuszczalne!

Chłopak nadal unikał pocisków, co wcale nie było już takie łatwe, jednak ciągle uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. W końcu teraz Yamu myślała już tylko o nim. Tylko i wyłącznie. Ryzyko połamanych kości wydawało się wtedy niczym.

Po jakimś czasie Sharrkan był już dużo metrów przed ciągle atakująca czarodziejką, a ich dystans z chwili na chwilę zwiększał się jeszcze bardziej. Po pewnym czasie chłopak mógł już przerwać intensywne uciekanie.

Nie żałował tego co zrobił. Wyraz twarzy dziewczyny już go irytowała, oprócz tego musiała dostać nauczkę, nie wspominając już o tym, że sam tego chciał. Zdał sobie sprawę z jednej, trudnej dla niego do zaakceptowania rzeczy. Lubił ją. Możliwe, że już od bardzo dawna. Pewnych rzeczy nie da się tak od razu przyjąć do wiadomości, więc będzie musiał się jeszcze z tą myślą oswoić, a kiedy już to zrobi, to zacznie działanie, a do tego czasu... będzie mógł się z nią jeszcze trochę podroczyć.

* * *

The end. Wytrwaliście? Mega!

Jeśli ludziom się to spodoba, to mam jeszcze pomysł na sequel, jednak nie wiem, czy się za niego wezmę...

Ciekawostka: w trakcie pisania wszystko wskazywało na to, że wyjdzie z tego lemon. Na szczęście udało się uratować moją mentalną niewinność.  
Jest to mój pierwszy fanfiction, który zalicza się do romansu. Wcześniej próbowałam teraz tylko raz, jednak była to oryginalna historia, której już nawet dobrze nie pamiętam.


End file.
